


Private Show

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Harry, Background Relationships, Bottom Louis, Drag Queen Louis, Drag Queens, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, New York City, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Harry, Writer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: By now, Rogue was deft at picking someone to come on stage for this act. She was in the habit of picking people who were moderately into the show taking place around them. These people enjoyed their time at the club, but were not regulars and were not stingy with the cash they brought for the performers. Too drunk and they got handsy. Too timid and they sat like a stiff scarecrow the whole time.orLouis is a drag queen and Harry has a major crush.





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ever since Little Mix's Glory Days album came out in 2016, I've imagined Louis dancing for Harry to Private Show. This drag queen fic is the end result!
> 
> A million thanks to [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta and always being there for me to vent to. I appreciate all of your help!!
> 
> **When in drag, Louis goes by his drag name and uses she/her pronouns except at the beginning of the story and a few other moments.**

Louis paused the fluffy makeup brush which was applying a generous amount of bronzer to his cheeks, so that he could yawn. It was nearing eleven in the morning, which meant most of the patrons at The West End club in New York City had plenty of food and drinks set around their table. He could hear the noise level rise as they were all impatiently waiting for the Drag Queen Brunch to begin.

He had performed a late night show at another venue the night before, but Louis would have to be on his deathbed to miss his slot at drag brunch. It was his favorite show each week. The atmosphere was more casual. Patrons, for the most part, were well behaved. And Louis was given pretty much free creative reign for both of his performances. It was a relaxing cap to a week full of loud, sweaty bars with people crammed wall-to-wall.

Morgana, the host of the show, could be heard backstage getting the gathered brunch crowd ready for the first performance. To keep the show fresh, they all drew numbers to determine the order they would go in each week. The rotation of queens went in the same order twice. Louis had drawn the last number in the lineup. 

Zayn and Niall, also known as Scarlet and Clover, were arguing if Zayn had returned Niall’s wig from the week before. Louis rolled his eyes at their petty squabble. They were in a serious relationship and lived together for crying out loud. Who cared who currently had the wig? What they would hopefully never know is that Louis had stealthily borrowed the wig the night before and neglected to return it.

It was finally peaceful once they had made their way, still arguing, out of the fitting rooms, and Louis could concentrate on applying the finishing touches to his makeup. He puckered his lips as he applied a deep shade of red. A few swipes of lip liner finished the look.

Louis took his own wig off the foam form it was sitting on and placed it on his head. The long, blonde tresses perfectly highlighted his sharp cheekbones. Several bobby pins and hidden tape later, he was satisfied it would not fly off during his first number.

Turning from the makeup mirror, Louis looked himself over in a full length mirror. This week’s first look was stellar if he said so himself. It was more conservative than usual but it suited the song. The midnight blue gown hugged his body in all the right places. Louis turned from side to side to let the garment sparkle in the low light of the dressing room. The scoop neck paired with the high slit up his left leg made him excited for the new song he’d be performing.

Finally, Louis strapped on the outfit’s matching midnight blue heels. He had been practicing in the outfit at home and during precious rehearsal times for a while now, but Louis still did a few practice moves to ensure he was not in danger of tripping on the hem of the gown.

By the time he was ready to go, the queen before him was in the last part of their song. He stood behind the small curtains of the stage while their tips were collected by the roaming bar staff. 

“Wasn’t that a great performance? The last time I kicked my leg that high, I almost broke a hip,” Morgana cackled into the mic. “Without further ado, may I present you all Rogue!” 

The familiar bars to the start of _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_ by ABBA began blaring out of the club’s speakers. Right before the first line, the curtains opened and she knew the dramatic entrance worked by the way the crowd cheered.

Rogue did a dramatic turn to the audience during the first line, “Half past twelve.” She stepped off the short stage as the chorus kicked in and the audience went wild as with their own singing. 

As she teased audience members and took proffered money from enthusiastic audience members, Rogue covertly looked for someone to bring on stage for her second number. One table held a gorgeous man with a sparkly Happy Birthday tiara perched on his curly, chocolate-brown hair. 

She was accustomed to seeing beautiful men at shows but something about this man had her reminding herself she was in the middle of a performance and had a routine to do. The man’s green eyes were lit with mirth as Rogue playfully twirled one of his short curls around her index finger. She teased the table some more to get a few more dollars out of the men before moving on.

She interacted with a few other tables during the long musical interval where Rogue felt she could simply go with the flow of the crowd’s feelings. None of the other men looked promising for her next act. The rest of the song was a high-energy blur as she went through the steps she’d been memorizing for the last month.

Rogue took her place back on the stage for the last chorus. The music began fading out and she turned her back to the audience once more. When the last note ended, the curtains closed behind her and the crowd erupted with claps and whistles.

-

The rest of the queens were set to perform before Rogue went on again, but Rogue’s outfit for the next number involved a bit more time to put on. Plus, a hair change was in order.

Rogue whipped off her heels and dress and went to her rack of clothing by the shared mirror the queens used to put their faces on.

Clover whistled at the view of Rogue’s bare ass, so Rogue flipped her the bird. Being well endowed with curvaceous hips and a peach of an ass meant Rogue didn’t need to wear the padding other queens often did. She couldn’t help that Clover and her flat ass were envious of Rogue’s curves.

Rogue put the three layers of clothing on for the next set plus a pair of simple black stilettos. She couldn’t wait to post a photo of the killer heels to Instagram later. Rogue had been performing this particular song for almost a year now. The fun part of the act was always who the crowd participant was and what outfit Rogue chose to wear that week.

The final touch was another long, blonde wig. Its tresses were honey-colored and tousled in a perfect sex-hair look. Although the hair went down her back, it was styled perfectly for dancing. Rogue did a few hair flips to make sure the wig was secure enough and flipped Clover off again when she laughed at Rogue whipping her hair around. She could laugh all she wanted. Clover was a comedy queen who didn’t have to worry about her hair falling off while dancing.

There was still another queen and more audience banter from Morgana before Rogue was set to go on stage again, so she went to the bar at the back of the venue. Also in drag, Scarlet was bartending for the morning. She preferred to sing live and was mostly found at gin joints. The reason she stuck around was for Clover and, though she wouldn’t admit it, Rogue.

Rogue leaned against the bar and surveyed the crowd once more. Without being asked, Scarlet slid a mysterious shot in front of her. It was Rogue’s customary second performance brunch shot. After years of friendship, Scarlet knew the drill. 

After she downed the shot, Rogue had the feeling that a pair of eyes were burning into her as she licked the excess liquid from her lips. When she looked up, the only person not enraptured by the current queen onstage belonged to the birthday boy she’d spotted during the first number. 

Rogue jerked back to attention when the audience began clapping and Morgana appeared back onstage. If she didn’t hustle to her spot, Rogue would be late for her next song.

“We’re ending today’s show with a regular favorite! Before she makes her appearances, I want to remind the audience of our “two no policy.” If one of our queens asks you to participate twice and you say no twice, she will move on to someone more willing.”

Rogue primly sat down on a black, wooden chair behind the closed curtains and crossed her left leg over her right knee. She smirked to herself as Morgana told the audience everyone’s favorite house rule. However, she had a feeling the first person she wanted wouldn’t say no today.

By now, Rogue was deft at picking someone to come on stage for this act. She was in the habit of picking people who were moderately into the show taking place around them. These people enjoyed their time at the club, but were not regulars and were not stingy with the cash they brought for the performers. Too drunk and they got handsy. Too timid and they sat like a stiff scarecrow the whole time.

Morgana finally introduced Rogue for the second time and she rearranged her smirk into a coy look of innocence. Little Mix’s _Private Show_ began playing as the curtains were pulled back to reveal Rogue sitting in a chair. This time she was wearing a lacy babydoll dress with long sleeves.

Rogue stayed seated until she lip synced the line, “I can't help imagining all the things we'd do, with no clothes on.” Then, she stood up and ripped away the dress to reveal a black, glittery bodysuit. The majority of the crowd screamed their appreciation.

For the first chorus, Rogue used the stage and chair for a serious of sensual dance moves. When the second verse started, the stage was left behind. Rogue ignored the money being waved at her in favor of flouncing to the birthday table. 

The birthday boy’s table mates immediately started hooting and nudging the man wearing the plastic tiara. Rogue made a grand gesture toward the stage and then held a manicured hand out for the man to take. He practically jumped out of his seat as he reached for Rogue’s hand.

Rogue led the man to the stage and gently pushed him into the waiting chair. She placed a hand on the man’s chest and slid it up and over his shoulders as she walked a complete circle around the chair, keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

Once she was standing in front of the chair with her back facing the audience, Rogue made the beautiful man sitting in the chair spread his legs apart by nudging them with her right foot. When they were far enough part, she placed her right foot on the small portion of chair between the man’s legs. 

The last verse started with the line “Under the sheets, let me love you so good,” and the club went absolutely crazy as, still holding the same position after pushing the chair back, Rogue ripped away the second layer of her outfit.

Beneath the bodysuit was another all-black, one-piece outfit that was more revealing. The man in the chair was met with the front of the outfit, which consisted of a piece of fabric cut out at the sides to reveal Rogue’s curved waist and hips. Different lengths of long, black fringe created an upside down triangle that ended in a point at Rogue’s crotch. 

Small straps across Rogue’s sides and over her shoulders connected the front to the back piece. The audience was given a full view of the back of her outfit. Her back was completely bare, minus the straps keeping everything in place. 

Rogue’s ass was covered by more fringe. With the way she was standing, the audience got a full view of why her fringe outfit was something special. There was a reason Rogue had the nickname Peaches and it was on full display. All that was underneath the fringe was a barely-there thong.

She stood there for a beat so the crowd could get the full effect before taking her foot off the chair and turning to the front. 

Now that the final reveal was over, she could have fun with the man she brought on stage.  Rogue bent at the waist and touched the toes of her stilettos. She slowly caressed her body as she rose back into a standing position.  It appeared to be a move for the audience to enjoy, but really, it so was so the birthday boy could see what was first revealed to the audience.

When she turned back to her guest who still had his legs parted, his face was flushed red. She smirked at him before yet again turning back towards the audience and then lowering herself nearly into his lap. She wouldn’t touch, but she would unashamedly tease. 

Rogue swiveled her hips and the crowd continued shouting its approval. She could feel that the man was unsure of what to do with his hands. It would not bother her if the man placed them on her hips. Instead, she felt them hovering over her curves.

She made intentional eye contact with the man while doing a few slow body rolls still hovering over his lap. In that moment, it was like no one else was in the room and she really was giving a private show to the man. The lustful look in his eyes made electric sparks run down Rogue’s back. It was always a powerful feeling knowing she could use her body to gain control over men.

When the final line hit, Rogue smoothly stepped away from the chair and fell into a split with her arms thrown in the air on the floor. The crowd became deafening and it took them a minute to calm down so Rogue could speak. 

In the meantime, she pulled herself off the floor and took the shot and microphone offered by Morgana. The crowd settled down and Rogue was finally able to bring the show to a close. Yes, there was a pretty man still on stage, but all she wanted to do was untuck backstage and then lay in bed with her cat the rest of the day.

“Mind if I take a seat?” She said into the microphone, clearly asking the man in the chair.

He looked around, seemingly for a chair, before slowly nodding his head. Rogue promptly sat in his lap and daintily folded one leg over the other while balancing the shot. The crowd laughed as the fading pink color of the man’s face turned red. 

Rogue gave him a sweet smile. “Tell us your name.”

“’M Harry,” he drawled.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a Midwestern boy!” Rogue laughed into the microphone. “I won’t bite you, sweetie. If your face gets any redder, I’m afraid you’re going to combust!”

She let the audience laugh before continuing in a purr, “And what birthday are we celebrating, Harry?”

“23,” Harry replied. 

“Well! In honor of your birthday and for being a willing participant for me, here is a shot concocted by our lovely Scarlet behind the bar.”

Harry dutifully took the shot to a chorus of happy birthdays yelled by the crowd. 

“Thank you all for dragging your hungover asses to our brunch! Don’t forget to come back Tuesday night for Drag Bingo. We hope to see you then!” Rogue said with a smile plastered on her face. 

Tables immediately stood up and began filing towards the exit. Rogue turned off the microphone and easily slid off of Harry’s lap.

The man was very much in a daze. He had gone to a drag brunch wearing a tiara for his birthday. Rogue wasn’t sure what he had expected. To get him going so the staff could shut the place down for the afternoon, Rogue leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Thanks again, Harry. I think your friends are dying for you to rejoin them.”

With a final wink over her shoulder, Rogue flounced backstage.

-

A few hours later, Louis was living the life. He was cocooned in blankets on his bed with a sleeping Princess curled around his shoulders. 

He had counted all the money Rogue made at brunch and was contentedly catching up on her social media before joining Princess in an afternoon nap. 

She scrolled through newly tagged photos from the night before as well as brunch. Clover had posted and tagged Rogue in a not very flattering photo while she was putting makeup on that morning. Louis left a string of middle finger emojis in the comments in response. 

One more post was published right as Louis was going to put his phone away. It was by someone with the username HarryStyles. 

The first photo was Harry in his goofy tiara with the group of men he had brunch with, the second was a photo of Rogue sitting on Harry’s lap. Louis almost whistled at how good she had looked that morning. The final photo in the post was a picture of the red lipstick kiss Rogue has left on Harry’s cheek. Harry was smiling widely, looking almost proud of the temporary mark. Louis couldn’t help but be endeared. 

Louis liked the post and then read its caption, “Birthday brunch with @Rogue.”

As he locked his phone and rolled over with Princess secured in his arms, Louis caught himself giddily grinning at Harry’s post.

Thoughts of the beautiful man were quickly forgotten as Louis let some much needed sleep overtake him.

-

It was rare that Louis had a free night. It was even more rare for that free night to be a Friday or Saturday. 

He was sitting at the bar slowly nursing a beer while he waited for Zayn and Niall to arrive. People had been coming and going from the crowded bar the last half hour that he had been stationed there. As soon as their drinks were delivered, they vacated the seat next to Louis. 

Another person sat next to him and he paid no mind. Louis looked up when the man cleared his throat practically in Louis’ ear.

Sat beside him was a lovely man with green eyes and a scarf holding chocolate-brown curls back from his face. He glanced further down and was greeted by a practically sheer, black blouse with several tattoos temptingly showing through. Louis furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation. The man looked familiar. Louis saw so many new faces each week that he couldn’t quite place him. 

Seeing the look on Louis’ face the man said, “Hello again. I’m Harry.”

Louis snapped his fingers to himself. “Ah, yes! The birthday boy.”

The pretty blush Louis had relished a few weeks ago returned to the man’s face. 

“You look really different out of drag.”

Louis’ interest in the pretty man immediately plummeted. He thought the next thing Harry would say was a question about his real name or something even more mundane like what Louis was doing at the bar. 

“Hmmm, yeah. Most people generally look different without a wig and makeup on,” Louis replied.

Harry let out a loud laugh as if what Louis had said was the funniest joke he had ever heard. It looked like Louis would have to steer the conversation instead.

“What brings you to the bar tonight?” A safe and easy question, Louis thought.

“A few of my friends wanted to bar hop tonight. I saw you sitting here and wanted to say high before we left!” Harry gave Louis a sunny smile.

“Where do you work?”

“I work as a writer and photographer for a new indie magazine called _Indigo_. Its been out for a year or so. What about you?”

Louis laughed. Harry had already seen him at work. When he saw Harry wasn’t laughing too, he realized the man’s question was serious.

“Drag is my job, or did you forget?”

“That’s all you do?” 

Louis had never been the best at controlling his facial expressions and he felt himself frown at Harry’s question. 

“Yes, it’s _all_ I do. Usually seven days a week.”

“Oh, I just thought maybe you had a regular job since drag doesn’t have a set income.”

“I make plenty of money. Thanks for your concern,” Louis told him with some bite. 

There was an awkward silence after that. Louis idly tapped his acrylics against the bar top while Harry cast his eyes around either looking for a way out or another conversation starter. 

“So, do you want to be on _RuPaul’s Drag Race_?”

This time, Louis had to stop himself from spitting venom at the man. No matter how many people innocently asked him about _Drag Race_ , it would always be something that set Louis off. 

Louis made sure he was looking Harry straight in the eyes when he said, “Just because there’s a popular tv show about drag does not mean everyone wants to be on it. There are drag artists all over the world who love performing and have no desire to be on a highly scrutinized show. It’s an art that has been around for decades and not all of us are frothing at the mouth over RuPaul.” 

Harry looked taken aback by Louis’ outrage. He may have been about to apologize or further escalate the situation, but Louis spoke before Harry could shove his foot further in his mouth. 

“It’s been great chatting with you, but my friends just walked in and are looking for me.”

With that, Louis slid off the barstool and made his way to another corner of the room without a backward glance.

-

The next time Louis ran into Harry did not turn out any better.

It was a Saturday night. Rogue had a late performance at a bar named Industry. 

Rogue had on a faux leather ensemble. The top piece was cut in the same style as a bra. Her matching skirt was cut above her knees with a modest slit. A pair of black lace up boots, silver fishnets, and a cropped faux fur jacket rounded the look off. 

During her first number to Amy Winehouse’s _Fuck Me Pumps_ , she noticed Zayn and Niall were not sitting by themselves. The two men were sitting at a large table with a handful of other men. When she danced closer to their table, she almost cringed when she noticed one of the men was Harry. Rogue pointedly took none of the money the table offered. She could always say it was because Zayn and Niall were there and she didn’t want them to distract her.

Rogue made an appearance in the packed bar after her last number, _Woman_ by Kesha. The owners encouraged performers to interact in drag before leaving for the night. It often meant free drinks and more tips from people, so Rogue never said no. After taking photos and talking with fans, she was finally able to make her way to Zayn and Niall. 

She had successfully put Harry out of her mind until she was standing in front of the table. Unfortunately for her, the only empty chair was between Harry and Zayn. Harry had on an outrageously pink, floral printed top that he effortlessly pulled off.

Rogue sat down and gave everyone a large smile and thank you when they complimented her performance. Zayn slid an awaiting drink to her and then went back to talking to Niall. Typical. 

It would be rude to ignore the man sitting next to her even though she had no desire to speak with him.

“How have you been, Harry?”

Harry unresponsively blinked at her before getting his voice to work. “I can’t believe you’re talking to me.”

“That wasn’t what I asked. Is there a reason I shouldn’t be talking to you?”

“No!” Harry loudly said with a panicked look. He cleared his throat and spoke at a normal volume, “After how our conversation ended last time, I figured you probably wouldn’t talk to me tonight.”

“I’ll admit our last meeting could’ve gone better, but I’ll also admit I can be a sensitive queen. All is forgiven.” Rogue waved a nonchalant hand through the air. 

Harry looked relieved. What he didn’t know is Louis was not someone who easily gave people another chance. Once he decided he didn’t like someone, that was it. Despite his skinny jeans, boots, and loose-fitting tops, there was an innocence surrounding Harry that made Louis want to give Harry’s drawl and green eyes an opportunity to land in Louis’ good graces. 

“Great!” Harry said with a dimpled smile.

“How did you and your friends end up at a table with Zayn and Niall?” she asked. 

Harry nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Our table was the only one with free chairs when they got here. I had no idea they were your friends until they mentioned they came to watch you.”

Rogue nodded along to his explanation. She was thinking of ways to get the man to relax when he spoke again.

“Are you comfortable in the clothes you perform in?”

More questions about drag rather than her personal life? Frustrated did not begin to cover Rogue’s feelings. 

Rogue took a long sip of her coke and rum before answering. “Do you think I’d wear them if I wasn’t?”

“Ummm, I guess not?” Harry asked, unsure if Rogue was being sarcastic. 

“Not all of my outfits are created with the comfort of any gender in mind. I personally always dance in comfortable outfits but I’m always willing to try more cumbersome ones at more low key events. It’s all part of the art of drag.”

Harry looked fascinated by what Rogue had to say. Rogue, however, still did not want to spend her evening discussing the semantics of her job.

“How did a Midwestern boy end of in New York City?”

“I graduated from the school of journalism at the University of Nebraska a few years ago. And, um, my sister already lived here and her boyfriend recruited me to work for him when he started the magazine.”

“Is it true that Nebraska is nothing but corn?” 

Harry gave a good natured laugh. “Yes, it is true. We also ride cows to school and work.”

“That’s what I thought.” Rogue nodded matter-of-factly.

“What about you? Did you go to college before starting drag?” Harry asked.

Rogue was elated by the question. Harry had still managed to sneak drag in, but it was progress.

“I’ve actually got a theater degree from NYU. I started doing drag to help pay for school. Like most people, once I started I couldn’t stop. Sure, it’d be nice to be on Broadway or in a movie. But I love what I do, you know?”

Even in the darkness of the bar, Rogue could see Harry’s eyes brightly shining. 

“That’s how I feel about writing and photography. I could aim to be a famous photographer or editor. _Indigo_ is an amazing brand that encourages me to shoot and write what I want. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

For the first time in the short while they had known each other, Harry brought a genuine smile to Rogue’s face. They continued the vein of conversation started, moving to other topics about their life in the city. Rogue found herself captivated by Harry’s deep voice and petal pink lips. She didn’t even care that she wasn’t getting one-on-one time with Zayn and Niall, which their schedules hadn’t allowed for that week. Or, she was enjoying it until there was a lapse in their talking.

“Um, your makeup always looks lovely,” Harry shyly stated. 

Rogue was about to thank him when he continued, “Do you do it yourself?”

It wasn’t an invasive question. Rogue might even concede that it was a filler for the silence. However, Rogue had had enough of Harry always steering the subject toward drag. Still, she wanted to leave the man on good terms instead of throwing a fit like she had the other night.

Instead of answering Harry’s makeup question, she used her hand to cover an exaggerated yawn. 

“Sorry, Harry. I’ve had a long day. I think I better call it a night. It’s been lovely talking with you,” she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and then turned to Zayn.

“Zaynie, I’m tired and we have to be up early for brunch. I’m going to change and then you two better be ready to get a cab home,” Rogue whined once she had Zayn’s attention. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Kay, babes. Text me when you’re ready.”

Rogue gave him a sticky lipstick kiss to the cheek before standing up to exit.

“Bye, Louis!” Harry called as she stepped away from the table. 

Her shoulders immediately tensed in response to being called her personal name while in public as Rogue. When she turned her head over her shoulder, Harry already looked like he knew he did something wrong. Niall was oblivious, but Zayn had heard. Him and Niall were Louis’ best friends and knew his feelings on keeping his drag life and personal life separate. Zayn had his eyes narrowed like he always did when he was moments away from giving someone a scathing dressing down. Rogue waved Zayn away before he could pounce. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” she coolly responded.

-

Zayn and Niall met Louis backstage when he had finished packing his things. He was now in a pair of comfy sweats and a hoodie. Since he had nowhere else to be, he had left Rogue’s makeup on and planned on treating himself to a facial and bubble bath when he got home.

Niall hailed a cab and the three piled into its backseat.

When they were all settled, Niall spoke up, “Harry’s a nice man. Right, Lou?” He followed the statement with a sharp elbow in Louis’ side.

Louis frowned and rubbed at his side. He also noticed the discreet pinch Zayn gave to Niall’s leg.

“He’s alright. Why are you interested?”

“We had a feeling you two would get along,” Niall said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“We?” Louis asked with an eyebrow accusingly raised at a sheepish Zayn. 

Niall ignored the second pinch Zayn delivered to his leg, “Yeah! He recognized us from brunch when we were looking for a place to sit and offered the seats at his table! He went on and on about how great you are. I have it on good authority that he’s a sweet kid. When he went to get a drink, we switched chairs so the seat next to him was empty for you on purpose.”

“Next time, please don’t try setting me up with people who are very much into Rogue and not Louis.”

“He didn’t only talk about drag and Rogue, though. He asked about your life outside of drag. I hope you don’t mind I told him your real name.”

Louis sighed at his friends’ good-hearted antics. “I think you’re wrong. He’s a sweet, corn-fed Nebraska boy, but the two times we’ve talked, he brings the conversation back to something drag related without fail.”

“Maybe you make him nervous?” Zayn finally spoke. 

It wouldn’t be the first or last time he made a man nervous. Louis rolled his eyes at the statement. He didn’t have time to coax cute boys out of their awkward shells. 

“Zayn’s right! Harry was all laughs and smiles with the table before you showed up. We talked with his friend Liam most of the night. He mentioned that Harry is hopeless around men he finds attractive.”

“I don’t care. You both know I’m careful about getting involved with someone who only wants to satisfy their curiosity for drag and I absolutely refuse to date someone who calls me Louis when I’m Rogue.

Niall and Zayn both winced and the subject was dropped. 

He had been Rogue for almost five years and had quickly learned not to interact with overly eagerly men at drag shows. 

Some men in the queer community barely tolerated the presence of drag performers and loudly let everyone know their distaste. Louis and Rogue could both handle their different levels of catty remarks. 

It had taken a while to get a handle on the men who were grossly interested in drag. Sexual orientation didn’t matter when it came to these people. Questions about Louis’ gender and genitalia were infuriatingly asked on an almost weekly basis. Even ignorant or misguided questions were something he was capable of smoothly dealing with.

The men Louis refused to be somewhat civil with were the ones who only spoke to Rogue because they wanted sex. He couldn’t count the number of times he had been asked to have sex with the specification that he remain in drag. 

Sometimes it wasn’t even a straight out ask. He had dated men who completely changed once Louis told him his chosen profession. They either refused to see him again, or fell to the other extreme and no longer wanted to see him as Louis.

Worst of all were the ones, like Louis was suspicious Harry might be, who appeared normal. They’d have regular conversations with Louis, take him on dates, and support Rogue. And then they’d get Louis into bed and show their real colors. Some threw fits when they discovered he isn’t a feminine sub in bed and wouldn’t follow their orders. Others fuck a queen once for fun and then leave Louis as if they never knew him.

It was exhausting to decipher how a man would behave when showing any romantic interest towards him. Louis had learned the hard way to keep his guard up. Especially when someone asked too many drag-related questions. So, Louis doubted he made Harry nervous or he was only curious about drag. Men were gross and capable of having unsavory motives.

All drag artists were different. They weren’t shiny, interactive art that could be blasély passed around for other’s enjoyment. Louis would fight for himself and his sisters until they were treated how they deserved. 

Louis was so caught in his head that he didn’t comprehend what he was doing until he was pouring bubble bath into the steaming water of his apartment’s large tub. 

He rummaged in the cabinet over the toilet until he found his bottle of mud mask, which he applied after using face wipes to get rid of the remainder of Rogue’s layers of makeup.  

Once he was comfortably settled in the warm water, his thoughts began flowing like they had never stopped. 

Rogue meant the world to Louis and had changed his life. She helped Louis figure out his career, allowed him to be free and confident, and led him to his two best friends. But Rogue belonged in the bars and clubs where she performed.

It was an important distinction for Louis. Rogue was a persona, which should be kept separate from Louis’ daily life. Partly because it allowed Louis to stay Louis. He didn’t want himself and Rogue to become so intertwined they were indistinguishable. It would drive him mad.

Whoever entered Louis’ life and chose to stay would have to love and accept him, not Rogue. He was not about to throw down his walls for a man just because he had a great body and beautiful green eyes. 

And if Louis accepted a follow request on his private Instagram account from HarryStyles while lying in bed that night, that was no one’s business but his own.

-

The last two weeks had been rough for Louis. Simple things kept going wrong at shows. From music messing up to misjudging the stairs up to a stage and falling, Louis had experienced it all.

He had a show later in the evening and knew he needed to head to the club soon to start the long processes of getting ready. For now, he was feeling sorry for himself while treating himself to a large serving at Big Gay Ice Cream.

With his phone held in front of his face, Louis was making silly faces in a Snapchat for Zayn when he heard someone clear their throat beside him. He looked over and was met with a black cloth-covered crotch. Heat immediately came to his face, but it quickly disappeared once he looked up and saw Harry was the person standing so close. 

“Hi, Louis,” Harry awkwardly said. 

“Harry,” Louis replied. He could his face betraying him as his eyebrows arched up his forehead. Another thing to deal with this shitty week.

“Are you here with someone?” Harry asked.

“Nope.”

“Mind if I, um, sit with you?”

Harry looked ridiculously hopeful with his boot-clad feet turned inward like a gangly deer and a cup of ice cream in his hand. Louis did not want to deal with him, but his mom raised him to have good manners even during unpleasant situations. 

“Go ahead,” Louis said and then kicked the empty chair away from the table for Harry to sit himself in.

“What brings you here?” Louis asked to break the awkward silence. 

“I had an interview with someone down the street and was told I couldn’t leave the neighborhood without visiting this place,” Harry said. 

This time when the silence descended, Louis didn’t do anything about it. At least he had tried to make conversation. Now he could eat his ice cream guilt-free and leave as soon as he finished.

“Can I talk about something serious for a moment?”

Louis restrained himself from sighing. If he asked another question about drag, Louis might leave his ice cream behind and run.

“You’ve probably forgotten, but I’m sorry for calling you by the wrong name a few weeks ago. Zayn talked with me after you left. There wasn’t a drag scene in Nebraska and I’m still pretty ignorant about some things… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Of course Zayn said something, Louis thought. “Thank you for apologizing and for accepting that I choose what I’m called in certain settings. Don’t worry about it,” Louis tactfully replied.

“I want to get to know you better and I get the feeling I keep fucking it up…” Harry trailed off.

“I’ll be honest with you then. Stop asking so many questions about drag. Unless you’re trying to get a magazine interview out of me, I’m not the kind of performer who will happily let you pick my brain.”

Harry’s face looked like a tomato with how embarrassed he was. Louis had the urge to reach across the table and hold Harry’s hands but he resisted the urge. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m such an idiot. I told myself after seeing you the first time at brunch that I would talk to you if I ever saw you again. You’re ridiculously beautiful and charming and it makes me nervous. Which isn’t your fault. I’m somehow always a mess around men I’m attracted to.”

Harry took a deep breath. He would have kept prattling on if Louis hadn’t cut in. 

“Calm down, Harry. You’re gonna send yourself into a panic attack.”

The man took a few more deep breaths. His face was still flushed and his eyes darted around as if he were moments away from running from the store.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again.

“I accept your apology, thank you. If you want to get to know me better, all you have to do is treat me like any of your friends. You shouldn’t be intimidated by me. I promise I’m like every other beautiful man you’ve met,” Louis added with a wink. 

By this point, Harry was a lot less red. He gave Louis a slow smile. “Okay. I can do that.”

“So, Hazza, tell me about yourself.” Louis used his foot to give one of Harry’s legs a comforting nudge.

As the men settled into a comfortable conversation without drag being the main topic, they slowly finished their melting ice cream. Their empty cups were set aside and they sat in the shop longer than was strictly polite for customers who had long finished their purchase.

A texted popped up on Louis’ phone and he loudly cursed when he saw what time it was. 

“I’m afraid I need to dash, young Harold. I should’ve been at the club thirty minutes ago and now I’ll have to rush to not look like an amateur before going on stage.”

“You’ll look great no matter what.” Harry embarrassedly covered his mouth once he realized what he’d said.

Louis responded with a large smile. Now that he had spent a large amount of time talking to him, he knew Harry would never do something malicious or say something if he didn’t mean it. He was beyond endeared.

“My slot tonight is at Industry again. I’ll be around the bar after if you’re free,” Louis told him as he stood from the table and slung his bag full of drag items over his shoulder.

The smile Harry gave in response was blinding. Louis left the ice cream shop with the promise of seeing Harry later that night. He had a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach and was actually glad Harry had spoken with him.

-

Rogue finished getting ready in the knick of time. Adrenaline was already coursing through her from the mad dash to get ready as she took to the stage. Excited cheers rang out as the beginning upbeat notes from Marina and the Diamonds _Oh No!_ ushered Rogue onto the stage.

For this performance, she wore a more low-key outfit, but it was actually the favorite look that came of her most recent shopping adventure.

She had on bikini-cut bottoms that were a chromatic silver, which sparkled in the stage lights. Her crop-top was an aqua that exactly matched the pair of knee-high suede boots she wore. The custom wig she wore was a paler shade of aqua that curled past her shoulders. Rogue had forgone jewelry and other accessories. Instead, she was dusted with silver glitter from head to toe. 

The first half of the song was sung from on the stage. Rogue knew she needed to get into the audience if she wanted to make decent tips that night. Money instantly appeared in patron’s hands as she stepped off the small stage. 

Rogue didn’t see Harry in the crowd. It was a shock to her system realizing she wanted him there so she could see his face as she performed. Rogue even went to the back of the room where the bar was set up. People were perched on barstools, drinks in hand. Again, she looked for Harry as she kept her flirty lip sync up and collected tips.

The song was ending soon and it was obvious Harry was not at the club. Early, he had not given a time for when he would be at the bar, but he had promised and Rogue felt somewhat foolish for thinking he had chosen not to come out after all. Once back on stage, Rogue finished the song with her usual flare. No one noticed her sulky frown as she left the stage.

-

She knew she was putting off going out on the club floor after she was done. The thought of sitting at the bar by herself talking to fans and other people at the show was already making her feel lonely.

Rather than hopefully wait for Harry to show, Rogue helped the queens still waiting to go on get ready. They were all professionals and didn’t need Rogue’s help, but it was obvious to everyone that she was avoided something. Usually she barely stopped backstage before going to get a drink or greet people.

There were only two more numbers and both were ready to go. Rogue was out of reasons to stall. She rolled her eyes at herself. Why was she acting like a dramatic teenager? She was a confident drag queen, dammit! No man could shake her. But, if Harry wasn’t there, she would make a hasty exit.

Rogue threw her shoulders back and held her head high as she finally appeared on the floor of the crowded bar. Several people asked for photos and she happily obliged them. When the fans departed and she looked up to survey the bar, her eyes connected with Harry’s. She couldn’t control the large smile that overtook her face. 

“You made it!” she exclaimed once she had weaved her way through the crowd to him. 

It took Harry a moment to respond. His eyes slowly trailed up her body beginning with her boots until their eyes connected again. 

“I did promise. Though I’m sorry I missed you perform in that outfit,” he said with a flirtatious grin. 

Rogue put a hand over her heart in mock-scandal, “Harry Styles! Are you flirting with me?”

“I believe I am,” Harry dimpled.

It was amazing that their afternoon talk had already changed Harry’s whole demeanor. He was more self-assured in the presence of both Louis and Rogue.

Rogue gracefully jumped up into the barstool next to Harry. The bartender had taken orders from her enough times that he automatically started pouring a rum and coke.

“Thanks, Cal. My friend Harry will also be on my work tab tonight.”

She glared at Harry when he started to protest. He gave an unsure thank you and proceeded to order his own drink. As the night’s host announced the last queen for the night, the pair gave her their full attention. 

When the queen came over to where Rogue was sitting with Harry and pulled on Rogue’s hand, she handed her drink to Harry, hopped of the barstool, and happily danced with her until she moved on.

Harry enthusiastically clapped when the song was over, but he was looking at Rogue, not the queen curtsying on stage. Rogue blushed under his intense gaze. She immediately relaxed when she turned toward Harry and his eyes turned fond.

“I’ve got to work tomorrow, but I couldn’t resist coming to see you once you invited me. I honestly still haven’t processed that you wanted me here,” Harry said.

“You’ll have to get used to it, because I think I’ll be inviting you ‘round more often now.”

“Erm, before I go, I have something I want to ask you.” Harry nervously fidgeted with his hands.

Oh, no. Rogue knew the ice cream shop and their short time tonight had been too good to be true. She gestured for Harry to go on while bracing for the worst.

“I was wondering if you’d consider going out with me?”

Rogue blinked. That was not what she expected.

“Are you asking Louis or Rogue?” she carefully questioned. 

Harry gave a shy smile. “Both.”

She almost visibly sighed in relief. Louis was the answer she wanted to hear, but she was willing to work with both when it came to the man she was quickly becoming smitten with. 

“Give me your phone and I’ll text you when I’m free,” Rogue said, already reaching her manicured hand out to accept the phone. 

Harry almost dropped it in his haste to hand the phone over. Rogue put Louis’ name in Harry’s contacts followed by the woman dancer emoji.

Rogue giddily kicked her feet back in forth while still sitting at the bar after Harry had departed. She couldn’t remember the last time going on a date with someone had her worked up in a good way.

A text arrived from an unknown number.

This is Harry. Can’t wait to plan our first date.

Cal, the bartender, gave her shit for covering her face and letting out a loud squeal after reading the text, but she could care less. 

-

Harry and Louis’ schedules didn’t line up for a frustrating week and a half. Harry had a mostly regular day job and they couldn’t meet at night, because Rogue always had a show booked. 

In the meantime, they were texting each other during their free moments. Louis was never a person glued to his phone, which immediately sparked suspicious with his friends. He was incessantly checking his phone with a fond look on his face that Niall and Zayn bothered him about until he broke and told the couple about giving Harry a chance. 

Their time to meet finally came on a Tuesday afternoon. They met for a late lunch at a cafe near where Harry worked around Washington Square Park. 

Louis was waiting by the entrance when Harry showed up. It took him by surprise when Harry immediately wrapped him in a giant hug. Louis relaxed against Harry’s body as the taller man gently rocked them back and forth. 

“I’ve missed you,” Harry said into Louis’ ear. 

They pulled apart, beaming at each other.

“Missed you, too,” Louis honestly replied. 

A few more moments passed of them staring, simply enjoying seeing each other in person for the first time in weeks.  

It was a beautiful April day and they were able to sit at a table in the afternoon sunshine.

Once the waiter delivered cold glasses of water and menus, the men stopped smiling at each other long enough to speak. 

“I know we haven’t seen each other in a while, but I’ve loved getting to know you better since we started texted,” Harry bashfully said. 

He had enough experience with Louis being short-tempered with him when they first met. Louis didn’t want Harry to be afraid he would upset Louis, or worry that Louis would change his mind about going out with Harry once they met face-to-face without their texts leading them. Louis hooked his ankle around Harry’s to maybe calm both of their nerves.

“We’ll have to get Princess and Dusty together soon. The only way we’ll know we should keep seeing each other is if our cats get along,” Louis teased.

“Seriously, Lou. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Both of them didn’t want their texts to be too serious in fear of scaring the other off. If Harry could be open and honest with him, Harry deserved the same treatment from Louis.

“There’s no need to thank me, really. You know I was skeptical at first. The fact that you took a chance and told me you wanted to know both sides of me is what pushed me to see you again.”

Harry reached across the small table and took Louis’ hands in his own.

“I promise I’m not here out of some gross desire to only get sex out of you. I’m willing to do whatever you need to get you to trust me as long as you promise to communicate.” Harry rubbed his thumb across Louis’ knuckles.

It was Louis’ turn to give a shy smile. “I’m gonna go ahead and say I think right now is a great start.”

“I’d have to agree.” Harry smiled back.

-

Almost two months of going on dates when they could make time pass by. Movies were seen, lunches and one or two dinners were ate. Dusty and Princess did meet and the four of them shared a peaceful afternoon of cuddles in Harry’s bed. 

Hugs turned into kisses, turned into makeout sessions and heavy petting. It was a slow progression. Harry didn’t care about sex. He was just happy to be with Louis. Louis finally felt like he was in a normal relationship. Even saying the word boyfriend made Louis blush and giggle. Like Harry, he wouldn’t ask to have it any other way. 

The biggest change for Louis was accepting that Harry was there for Louis and Rogue and it was not a bad thing. Harry being there for Rogue meant he was supportive of Louis’ career and choices. In the end, it had nothing to do with Louis’ female persona. Harry only had eyes for Louis and Louis was learning to let Harry show attention and affection to his personal and work life.

Louis mindlessly hummed to himself after thoroughly drying off from his shower. In a few hours, he was meeting Harry for a rare dinner date, which wouldn’t be cut short because Rogue didn’t have a show that evening.

While rifling through his closet for something presentable to wear that wasn’t drag or old Adidas sweats, Louis came across a box he hadn’t used in a while. The colorful storage box held sex toys he had bought in mind for using with a partner. All his favorite toys for when his hand wasn’t enough were safely tucked away in a bedside drawer.

He carefully examined each item while absentmindedly running a hand through his wet hair. His relationship with Harry had steadily been building. Zayn and Niall adored him, plus they would often make plans to get together with Harry and his friend Liam.

Moving past kissing and the very occasional handjob had been on Louis’ mind a lot recently. He trusted Harry. Having a nice dinner followed by a night of sex sounded perfect to Louis. It might be cliché or fall under all the societal stereotypes of a virgin giving them self to someone, but Louis knew allowing Harry to get the most intimate with him he could would seal Louis fully believing Harry was not there to string him along.

There was a butt plug Louis had only used a few times that caught his eye. What separated it from average butt plugs was its shape and flexibility. The silicon plug had three prongs instead of a solid point, which gave it the look of a rubber claw. The prongs squeezed together and then popped back open after insertion.  It filled Louis up while also rubbing him in all the right places. It was perfect. 

After thoroughly washing the toy, Louis climbed on his bed with a bottle of lube. He got on his back, slicked up a finger, and slowly pushed it past the tight muscle. Louis’ dick quickly began hardening. It has been a long time since he fingered himself and knew he needed to get off before having to sit through dinner with a plug up his ass. He would undoubtedly be horny and a hard dick would make it worse. 

He impatiently stuck another finger in and felt around for his prostate, letting out a moan when his digits pressed against it. By the third finger, Louis knew he was more than ready for the butt plug, but he wanted to come on his own fingers.

While sliding his lubed fingers in and out of himself in a steady rhythm, he wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked off at the same speed. A few moments later, Louis’ stomach was covered in long strips of come. 

He felt like a livewire, but pushed the butt plug into himself anyway. The three prongs on the plug spread out and his dick gave a twitch at the sensation. Louis experimented clenching around the toy a few times. He was already imagining the look on Harry’s face when he discovered what Louis had kept secret from him all evening. Once he was satisfied that the rounded base was comfortably placed between his asscheeks, Louis got off the bed to clean up and finish getting ready for his date.

-

Louis checked himself out in the window of the restaurant while waiting for Harry to arrive. He had on a white button-up dotted with bees, black skinny jeans rolled at the ankles, and a pair of black oxfords. The jeans hugged his ass perfectly. Harry caught him admiring himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I was going on a date with you, but I see I’ve already been beat by your reflection,” Harry teased.

Louis responded with a playful nudge before getting on his toes to give Harry a proper hello kiss.  
Dinner was a typical affair with wine and delicious food. They even shared a refreshing lemon tart for dessert.  As Louis predicted, the butt plug constantly filling him up had him feeling buzzed and half-hard throughout the meal. A few times he lost his focus on Harry, because he was concentrating on not popping a boner in public.

“You alright, Lou?”

“Perfectly fine.” Louis beamed as he wiggled around in his seat.

They agreed to go to Harry’s apartment after dinner, because Liam was out of the city on assignment for the magazine. Harry was still oblivious to what Louis had in store. Everything was going just as he planned.

Louis made a beeline for Dusty as soon as they got through the apartment’s door. Meanwhile, Harry pulled a movie up on Netflix. Dusty eventually go bored and wandered off to her perch. Harry laughed at his rejection from the couch until Louis cuddled up against him to watch the movie.

Harry actually was engrossed with whatever love story was taking place on screen. Louis, on the other hand, could only think about Harry taking the butt plug out of him and then fucking him good. When he was more than half-hard and couldn’t take it anymore, Louis began gently kissing Harry’s neck. He eventually got the hint to stop watching the movie and pay attention to Louis instead.

Their sweet kisses turned into dirty, opened mouth ones. Louis mewled into Harry’s mouth when he moved and the plug pressed against his prostate. They were already pressed together, but Harry still tried to get closer still. He paused when he felt how hard Louis’ dick was even through the thick material of his jeans.

“Can we go to your bedroom?” Louis asked.

Harry pulled away so they were looking at each other. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Louis replied without a trace of hesitancy. 

The pair almost fell off the couch in their urgency to get to Harry’s room. They broke away from each other only so they could begin pulling their clothes off. Louis paused at his tight briefs. When he looked up, Harry was already completely naked. Harry’s long, thick cock distracted Louis from his planned surprise. 

Louis pushed on Harry’s shoulders until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He got onto his knees in front of Harry. Handjobs were fun, but Louis’ mouth was already building up saliva in preparation to get his mouth on Harry’s dick.

“I want to taste you for a moment. You can’t come.” 

It wasn’t a suggestion; it was a command. Harry eagerly nodded his head and then loosely wove his fingers in Louis’ fine hair. Louis gave the head of Harry’s dick a wet kiss before filthily licking the vein that ran from his balls up the length of his shaft. Precome was gathering at the slit and Louis licked the bitter liquid. 

Louis put his hands behind his back and then finally began sucking on Harry’s dick. The man tightened his grip on Louis’ hair and let out a low moan as Louis bobbed his head. After a few minutes of leisurely sucking Harry’s cock, Louis pulled off. Harry was in a stupor. All he could do was stare in awe as Louis licked his swollen lips.  

He snapped out of his daze when Louis said, “I thought you could fuck me tonight.”

“I’ll do anything you want, Lou.”

Louis smirked in response and then crawled past Harry on the bed so he was laying in the middle still in his briefs. Harry turned so he was on his knees next to Louis on the bed.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, since you’ve been so patient with me. Do whatever you want with me, Haz,” Louis purred.

Harry’s face turned serious. “Promise to tell me if I need to stop?”

“Promise,” Louis replied with an overly fond look.

Harry turned to dig around in the table beside his desk. When he found what he needed, he turned back with a condom and bottle of lube. He gave Louis a kiss before slowly sliding his pre-come soaked briefs down his legs. 

It felt like ages since he masturbated in his room and he had to resist the urge to touch himself. Harry teased a hand over Louis’ aching cock. Louis gave a needy whine as he arched his back, trying to chase the feel of Harry’s loose grip. 

Harry grabbed the lube and popped the lid open before Louis interrupted him.

“You don’t need that yet.”

Rather than question Louis, Harry put the bottle back down and moved so he was between Louis legs. Louis propped his knees up to make the game even easier for Harry.

Louis felt the plug move when Harry came in contact with its base. Harry let out a breathy oh at the discovery. 

“Someone couldn’t wait for me to finger them open. You’re so desperate, you filled yourself up. Did you think about this moment throughout dinner, you minx?” Harry gave the silicon base a rough twist that had Louis gasping. 

“Yes!” Louis shouted.

“Yes, what?” Harry questioned as he pulled the toy partly out only to push it back in. 

“Yes, I— I thought about your cock in my ass all night,” Louis said, sounding desperate. 

At the admission, Harry pulled the butt plug all the way out. Louis ass had been stretched around the toy for so long that he let out another needy whine when he no longer had something to clench around. 

When Harry examined the plug, he mockingly _tsked_ at its shape. “So eager. Let me remind you that toys are nothing like the real thing.”

Harry reached for the lube once more. After putting a generous amount on his fingers, he stuck an index and middle finger easily into Louis’ hole.

The butt plug had done its job, but as usual, Harry couldn’t help himself when it came to Louis. 

Harry scissored his fingers as wide as he could inside Louis before inserting a third finger. As he began smoothly fucking his fingers in and out of Louis’ greedy hole, Louis tried pushing down to get them even deeper. 

“Your fingers are perfect,” he told Harry. 

Louis gave a startled jerk and high moan when Harry pressed his fingers perfectly against Louis’ sweet spot. He continued pressing at the spot, seemingly mesmerized by the sounds Louis was making.

“Harry, if you don’t stop I’m going to come,” Louis gasped.

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Harry said.

“I want to come on your cock, not your fingers,” Louis still managed to be sassy with Harry’s fingers incessantly pushing against his prostate. 

Louis let out a sharp laugh when Harry pulled his fingers free and the scrambled for the condom. Being the great boyfriend he is, he sat up, moved Harry’s fumbling hands, and rolled the condom on for him. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Harry roughly said as he coated his dick with lube. 

Louis gladly followed his order and got into Harry’s desired position. He felt Harry move until he was almost pressing against him. Then he lightly placed his hand on Louis’ hips. 

“Are you ready, darling?” 

In response, Louis pushed his ass back. He had a feeling Harry had paused before pushing in and he was proven right when he felt the tip of Harry’s dick push into his ass. 

Harry groaned and then finished what Louis had started, not pausing until he had bottomed out. 

“Move,” Louis gritted.

“Move what?” Louis could hear Harry’s teasingly arched eyebrow.

“Move, please!” Louis huffed.

Harry tightened his grill on Louis’ hips and began slowly thrusting. He picked up speed until he had a steady pace going. Louis grabbed onto the bars on the headboard to keep himself upright. 

Louis felt amazing squeezed around Harry’s cock and he made sure to praise Louis as he continued pounding into him. 

Beautiful moans fell from Louis’ lips and he encouraged Harry to give it to him harder. It felt amazing, especially when Harry’s hit his prostate. 

Louis knew he had told Harry to do what he wanted with him, but Louis’ flaw was that he always liked being in control more than being controlled. 

“Stop for a second.”

Harry instantly pulled away from Louis. To let him know he’d done nothing wrong, Louis turned around and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. Then he grabbed Harry by the shoulders until he maneuvered him onto his back. 

“Sorry, you know I like being the boss,” Louis said before straddling Harry. 

He carefully took hold of Harry’s dick and slowly sank down on it. Harry grabbed hold of Louis’ hips once more and nodded at Louis to continue. 

With a smirk on his lips, Louis began moving up and down on Harry’s thick cock. Harry urged him to keep going. Louis wasn’t satisfied until he found the angle he was looking for. When he finally angled himself right, Harry’s dick hit his prostate so perfectly that Louis about came on the spot. Coming untouched was a feat couples usually chased after, but all Louis wanted was one of Harry’s large hands on his throbbing cock.

Louis pulled one of Harry’s hands from his waist and put it on his own dick. His motions became erratic as he kept hitting the bundled nerves inside him and he neared orgasm. Although Louis loved nothing more than be in control, he also reveled in his partners feeling as good as him. His orgasm overwhelmed him, it felt so incredible. Harry moaned just as loud as Louis as his boyfriend’s ass constricted around his cock.

His muscles and sore asshole were telling him to stop, but Louis kept bouncing on Harry’s still hard dick. Harry put his come covered hand back on Louis hip and started meeting Louis’ downward thrusts. Barely a minute later, Harry stilled as he shot off into the condom. Louis made sure he had gotten every last bit of come out of Harry’s orgasm before he stopped moving and dazedly laid down beside Harry.

Harry tenderly pushed Louis’ sweaty hair from his face and then leaned in for a kiss. They didn’t need words for how mutually great their orgasms were. After delving into each other’s mouths, showing each other how content they were, Harry pulled Louis so he was cuddling against his chest. They desperately needed to clean up. However, it could wait.

“Can you, maybe, fuck me next time?” Harry timidly questioned.

Louis laughed against Harry’s sweaty neck. “Of course, love.”

He made good on the statement a few hours later.

-

An all too familiar song burst from the speakers at Sunday’s Drag Brunch. Rogue couldn’t help the large smile she gave to her boyfriend in the audience as she started her performance to _Private Show_.

If Rogue had been asked five months ago if she would ever consider bringing the same audience member on stage each week, she would have given a fiery glare. Today, she didn’t want to do the performance with anyone else. 

Some days, she still couldn’t believe Harry had worked his way into her life and eagerly chose to stay. After allowing him past her self-made walls, Rogue thought there was nothing else left to learn from him. She was glad she had been extremely wrong.

As Rogue unabashedly ground down on Harry’s lap while the audience watch on in glee, she thought about how Harry slowly taught Louis how to love in all the ways a person could. He loved Rogue and Louis unconditionally. Both of them make up who Louis is, and Louis was grateful he had allowed Harry the space to show that love and acceptance.

Harry would get his own private show later, but, for now, they had their own public show to put on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [Fic Tumblr Post](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/post/173369179817).
> 
> List of songs used:  
> Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! - ABBA  
> Private Show - Little Mix  
> Fuck Me Pumps - Amy Winehouse  
> Woman - Kesha  
> Oh No! - Marina and the Diamonds 
> 
> If you're curious, the [butt plug](https://www.extremerestraints.com/dark-bloom-mini-claw-silicone-anal-plug.html).


End file.
